The perfect and compilcating life
by fLuTeBaBII1220
Summary: UPDATED! FINNALY CHAPTER 9! Lizzie and Gordo are married and find out they are going to have a baby. just as they think they are in for something big, something even bigger happens! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'The amazing discovery'

Lizzie and Gordo have a very good marriage. They are now both 23 years old. Lizzie has just graduated college about 8 months ago and is now a very successful lawyer. Gordo is also very successful in his career. He is now a director and you can find his picture in any magazine you see. Its almost like you can say he is famous.

Lizzie has a very good life. Or so she thinks. Some problems have arose in her life lately. Starting with work. She just got the biggest case of her life.

Now an even bigger problem has come her way. Her period was now 2 ½ weeks late and she is worried she might be pregnant. She just tried to stay away from the thought because she just didn't want to think about it.

Later that day

When Lizzie got home from work she immediately put her briefcase in the closet and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge And got a glass of tea and headed to her room where she found Gordo writing at his desk.

"Hey honey" Lizzie said walking toward him.

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come in. how was work?"

"Just like it always is a pain." Lizzie said sarcastically sitting down on the bed.

"Oh that bad."

"Yea"

Lizzie got up from the bed, after taking her shoes off, and started walking toward the bathroom. On her way home she had stopped at the store and bought a pregnancy test.

She had to see if her thoughts were true.

"Where are you going?" Gordo said realizing she had gotten up.

"I have to use the bathroom and I want to take a shower."

"Ok"

When she got in the bathroom she got the test out and read the directions. After she did what it said she looked at the box again too see how long it said to wait. It said 5 minutes (I don't really know how long it takes so I just guessed)

"5 minutes "she said to herself. "I might as well take a shower." she looked at the clock. It said 5:02. She undressed and turned he shower on and got in. At that time her mind was going crazy. Thoughts of her being pregnant and not being pregnant were racing through head.

After she ad washed her hair and her body she turned off the water and got out. She quickly dried herself off and wrapped her towel around her and sat in the chair in the bathroom. She looked at the clock and it said 5:06. One more minute to go. She grabbed the box and looked at it again. A thin pink line was for pregnant and no line at all men t not pregnant. She looked at the clock again. 5:07 it was time. As she reached for it her arms grew shaky. When she grabbed it she looked at it real closely. She couldn't believe what it said. She looked away from it and then looked at it again. In the middle on the small square was a thin pink line! She couldn't believe it! She was pregnant! How was she ever going to tell Gordo!

A/N: this is my first story ever so please tell me what you think! And if I should go on. Thanxs!

P.S. I do not own any of the characters on Lizzie McGuire! The only ones I do own r the ones I put in.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanxs for the reviews! Kay51: glad u liked it. And im only 14, so I don't really know how this college stuff works. So srry if I got it wrong. 

Saltwatergal89: thanxs for being my first reviewer!

Black Knight 03: thanxs for the good tip! I kinda typed it fast so I dunno if I messed anything up.

Jersey princess: im glad u liked it!

Chapter 2 

'The day off'

The next day was a good ay for Lizzie because she had the day off. Today

was the day she decided to tell Gordo. But the only part was HOW was she going to tell him? Also Gordo had to work today so she had the day to herself to think.

She used the day to think of ways to tell him. Well not the whole day.

She also called Miranda today to tell her the good news.

Earlier that day

Lizzie decided to call Miranda to tell her. She knew she could tell her and how too.

"Hello".

"Hey Miranda it's Lizzie."

"Oh. Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. Gordo has to work today so im bored."

"Oh. Not much to do around here right now too. Larry is working today so im by myself with the baby." (Miranda and Larry are married too and have a baby girl named Bella)

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's good. I finally got her to take a nap."

"Good that's what I wanted to talk about."

"What did u want to talk about? Bella?" Miranda all of a sudden sounded confused.

"Well... ummmmm... Miranda. Im pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!!! Are you serious?"

"Yea"

"OH MY GOD!!! This is soooo cool! Does Gordo know yet?"

"No I don't really know how to tell him. How did u tell Larry when you found out you were pregnant with Bella?"

"Well I just kinda told him. I just kinda brought up the subject."

"I don't know. How did he take it?"

"He toke it very well."

"Ok. I think I might do that."

"Ok. Have you thought about this any?"

"Yea I've been thinking a lot."

"Well that's usual. Are u gonna go to the doctors to see if the test was right those tests aren't always correct."

"Yea I know that. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow already. It's a physical so they have to check."

"Ok. When does Gordo get home?"

"Well let's see what time is it?"

"Its 4:00"

"He gets home at 6 "

"Ok so you have 2 hours. What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno."

"Ok. Well Bella just woke up so I have to go ok."

"Ok bye. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

A/N: Ok guys how as that? Please R&R and tell if it was good!Also please tell me what I am doing wrong so I can fix it!And I am gonna write a new story a song fic but I need help with it so I f u wanna help me please e-mail me! Thanxs!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

'Gordo finds out'

When Gordo got home that night, Lizzie had dinner waiting for him.

"Hey Lizzie"

"Hey your home. How was your day?"

"Fine" Gordo walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. I made dinner."

"I see that. Did you already eat?"

"No I was waiting for you to get home."

"Oh. Ok. Lets eat I'm starved."

Lizzies POV

After we ate we went to the living room to watch TV. As usual there was nothing on, so we just talked. Gordo started talking, but I really wasn't listening. I was just thinking about how I was going to tell him. When he finally stopped I started talking. I started out by saying "Gordo we need to talk."

"We are talking." Gordo said stupidly.

"I know but not about work."

"Then what about?"

"Ok. Gordo I don't really know how to tell you this. But... ummmm... 

Gordo I'm pregnant." Lizzie sat there waiting for Gordo to say something surprised that he didn't go crazy. "Gordo please say something."

"Lizzie is this true? When did you find out?"

I could tell Gordo didn't really know what to say.

"Yes its true. Why would I kid about something like this? And I found out last night."

"I don't know. It's just that this is so cool. I just can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad."

"I know. But first we need to find out if its true. I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Ok. Yu don't sound very happy about it."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mom. I mean I graduated not that long ago. And I just. ......and my job and ......." Lizzie stopped talking and started to cry and mumble.

"Lizzie calm down, everything's going to be ok. There's nothing to worry about." Gordo sounded so mature Lizzie couldn't believe it. "Ok. Lizzie what are you so worried about?"

"I don't know. Im just not sure if I want to be a mom yet. I mean you've seen what it did to Miranda."

"Yes I know and it's not so hard for her now. You just have to get used to it."

"Ok"

"When you go to the doctor's tomorrow you'll find out how far along you are, right?"

"Yea but I don't think we will be able to know the sex yet."

"Yea ok. Just don't worry yourself over too much. Like I said everything will be ok."

"Ok"

"Just remember Miranda made it through this and so can you ok."

"Yea I know."

"Ok. We should better get to bed. You have the doctor's and I have work."

"Good idea"

They walked upstairs to their bedroom. They had a long day ahead of them.

A/N: Hey do you think I should continue with this story? Please tell me if anything is wrong with it. I'd love to hear some of your opinions! Thanxs!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

GORDOS POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a noisy alarm clock. I smashed it! I turned over to see Lizzie in a deep sleep. I turned back over and sat up, trying hard not to wake Lizzie up. Thankfully I didn't. I got up and went downstairs to start the coffee. I went back upstairs to take a shower. When I got into the room I found Lizzie was still asleep. "Maybe I should wake her up, she can't be late." I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder saying, "Lizzie you need to get up, you don't want to be late for your doctors appointment."

"Ok, ok I'm up!" Lizzie said very grumpy.

"Lizzie I started the coffee for you, ok."

"Ok, Thanks."

"I'm getting in the shower if you need me. Ok."

"Ok."

LIZZIES POV

Right after Gordo woke me up I just laid in bed. Just thinking. Finally I got up and went downstairs. I got a cup of coffee and sat at the table, just thinking. I seemed to do a lot of that lately. As soon as I heard Gordo coming down the stairs I got up. "My turn!" Lizzie said as she raced up the stairs. As soon as she reached the bedroom she looked at the clock. "Its 10:30 already! Shit! I better hurry up!". Her doctor's appointment was at 11.

She quickly toke a shower and stuck on her sweats. (It wasn't like she was going to work!). She didn't even bother to put on make- up. As she made her way downstairs she said goodbye to Gordo. "Ok. I'm off.".

"Bye see you later." Gordo said.

Gordo leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. As Lizzie leaned away Gordo whispered in her ear, "Good luck!"

NO ONES POV

As that day went on, Gordo stayed home and worked on some movie scripts. I don't really think he was paying much attention to them. He was to excited today. He couldn't wait till Lizzie got home. He loved the fact that he was going to be a dad!

When Lizzie got home from the doctors, she found Gordo at the table eating lunch.

"Hey." Lizzie said.

"Oh. Hi. How did it go?"

"Very good in fact."

"What did he say?"

"Well he said I am pregnant and I am about 1½ months in."

"That's so good. When do you want to tell everyone?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from people so I say as soon as possible."

"Ok like when?"

"Like now lets do it now!"

"Ok let's go."

"Ok"

They got in Lizzie's car and drove to her parent's house. When they got there they rang the doorbell and Mrs. McGuire answered the door.

"Hey Lizzie, hey Gordo! We weren't expecting you!"

"I know we just wanted to come over."

"Come on in. Sam look who's here."

"Oh hey guys!" Mr. McGuire said surprised.

"Hey dad."

"Ok. So why did you want to come over?"

"Well we just wanted to tell you something." Lizzie said cheerfully.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Oh its good."

"Ok. Let's sit down." They went to the living room and sat down. "Ok go ahead."

"Well... ummmm...Mom... I don't really know how to tell you this but...ummmm...I'm just going to say it. Mom, Dad... I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Lizzie. Ohhhh Lizzie, Gordo this is very good news!"

"We told you it was good!"

Mrs. McGuire was so happy about this. Mr. McGuire just sat there with his mouth opened in shock. But Lizzie knew that meant he was happy. Finally he said something. "Congratulations you too!" "Thanxs dad! I'm only 1 ½ months in so we still have wait sometime to find out the sex yet."

"Oh. Ok"

It went the same when they told Gordo's parents.

A/N: Hey everyone the next chapter is going to be a little later in Lizzie's pregnancy like the third month. So you guys don't get confused! Also I want to thanx jerseyprincess for offering to be my Beta and to help me write the next chapters I have to write. And just to let her know I already have written chapters 5, 6 , & 7. so the next one I need help on is 8! Once again Thanxs!

Please R&R,

JoJoLookAlike1220


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Lizzie is now 3 months pregnant and is now starting to show a little. Today is their next doctor's appointment and they are very excited because they get to find out if they r going to have a girl or a boy.

Aren't you so excited to day?" Gordo said.

"Of course I am!" Lizzie said cheerfully!

"What time is the appointment again?"

"It's in 30 minutes so we better get going."

"Ok. Let's go."

At the doctor's

"Ok, Mr. And Mrs. Gordon lets get started shall we? If you would please lay down we can start the sonogram."

"Ok"

"Now are you too interested in knowing the sex of the baby? Or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

"We want to know."

"Ok. Let's see." The doctor paused for a while and finally said, "Well look what we have here!"

"What is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. It's just that I'm hearing more than one heart beat."

"OH MY GOD!!! Are you telling us we are having twins?"

"Yes that's what it looks like. Congratulations!"

"Thanks this is more than we expected!" Gordo said with a cheerful look on his face.

"And you said you are interested in knowing the sex of them right?"

"Yes it will help us along the way!"

"From what I can tell baby A is girl and baby B is also a girl!"

"OH MY GOD! This is soooo cool now all we have to do is find names!" Lizzie said looking at Gordo.

"That's going to be hard." Gordo said looking back at Lizzie.

"Ok. I guess I will see you too in 2 months."

"Ok. Bye"

AT Home

"Ok. Gordo we have to think of names. I have some I really like."

"Ok what are they?"

"Tell me what you think about these: Heaven, Raine, Roxy, Bridget, Sky, Sophie, Alyson, and Emma."

"I really like the name Bridget and Roxy sounds cute and so does Raine"

"Ok. Let's narrow it down to 4 names not 3. What is another name you liked out of those?"

"Umm.I also liked Alyson."

"Ok so lets narrow it down to those 4."

"Ok. Now all we have to do is tell everyone."

"Ok. I'll call Miranda and you can call are parents. Ok"

"Ok"

Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's number.

"Hey lizzie." Miranda said picking up the phone.

"Hi"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much we just got back from the doctors."

"What did you find out?"

"Well were having twins!"

"TWINS!!"

"Yea twins."

"This is so cool. Do you know the sex of them?"

"Yea both girls."

"This is so cool."

"Yea it is!"

"Ok. I have to go Bella's crying."

"Ok. She seems to do that a lot."

"She's a baby of course she does! I have to go. Talk to you soon. Oh and tell Gordo I said hi for me."

"Ok. I will. Bye."

She hung up and found that Gordo was already off the phone.

"Oh Gordo Miranda says hi."

"Ok."

"Did you call are parents?"

"Yea they were both trilled!"

"Good, so am I!"

"Me too!"

A/N Just to let you know I am going to make each chapter 2 months later until she has them! Also please help me pick out the names! Tell me which 2 names you like the most out of these: Bridget, Roxy, Raine, and Alyson. Please help me! Thanxs!


	6. chapter 6

Hey yall glad you like the story! Here is chapter 6 and I inform you its a little later then I plan since my original chapter 6 sucked! So im using chapter 7 as 6! Ok! Oh and jersey princess please e-mail me back! I need your help now! I can't figure out what to do for the next chapter im out of ideas!

Chapter 6

Lizzie is now near the end of her 8th month. Last month they assembled the nursery.(well it was mostly Gordo!) lizzie is feeling much better about this after all of Gordo's talks with her when she was in pain or just had a bad craving.she loved him for that.

Lizzie lay in bed with her hands rested on her stomach. The left hand was on baby A and the right was on baby B. she loved feeling them move around and kick.

Gordo gotten her everything she needed so she didn't have to get up. She had the TV, her laptop, hone, and even a mini fridge! the only time she had to get up was to go to the bathroom.

As she was watching TV the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey lizzie how are you?"

IT was Miranda.

"I'm fine, just having some major back pain."

"Oh.Well it's worse because its more than one baby in there. So you get extra weight."

"Yea"

"So. How are they?"

"Good, nice and healthy. They are very feisty today. Their moving around a lot.

"Good. Have you picked names from the 4 you picked? Your gonna need them soon."

"No, not yet. He can't make up his mind between them. I already know which ones I want."

"Oh. That's Gordo! Which ones do you want?"

"I like Bridget and Roxy.They are both really cute!"

"I like those. But didn't Gordo say he liked them too?"

"Yea why?"

"Well maybe he will pick those too?"

"Maybe"

"Yea"

"I have to go bathroom calls!"

"K Bye"

"Bye"

LATER

Gordo had just gotten home lizzie wanted to talk to him.

"Lizzie im home"

"Come on up and talk."

He ran upstairs and to the bedroom.

"Hey" Gordo said giving her a kiss.

"Hey I wanna talk about names"

"Ok. What about them?"

"Well we are going to need them soon."

"Yea but which ones?"

I like Bridget and Roxy. don't you?"

"Yea I thought I told you?"

"Yea but you also said you liked Alyson and Raine"

"I do. But which names do we use for these ones?"

"OK I say Bridget and Roxy"

"OK"

"But which one goes which?"

"I don't know. How about Bridget for a and Roxy for B"

"OK that sounds good."

"OK we'll save Raine and Alyson for later. Much later"

"OK"

A/N" I hope you guys like that! Its very late so I can't really think. I'm just writing cuz im not very tired!(LOL). And my thinking music is almost over. (My jojo cd lol.). Bye guys its over.Boo-Hoo!( and I just got yelled at for being up!) byez!


	7. chapter 7

Hey yall im so sorry I haven't updated. It took me so long just to come up with this! At first I had no clue how to do this chapter. But with the help of jersey princess I finally got some good ideas for it. So here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 7

'the surprise'

At the end of Lizzies 8th months Miranda started to plan a baby shower for Lizzie. Now she is in the 1st week of her 9th month. So she is about 35 weeks.

During the shower

The shower started out really good. Once everyone got there, they started to open gifts and eat. Lizzie opened the first gift. It was from Miranda and Larry. When she opened it she found two very cute baby dresses. She loved them! They were pink and had white lace on the neck and on bottom. Right away Lizzie loved them. She thanked Miranda and Larry and went to the next gift.

The next one was from Kate and Ethan. (Did I forget to mention Lizzie and Kate are now friends? Well they are). So when she opened their gift she found some more cute little dresses. Only these were purple. And had no lace. She loved them.

Her parent's gift was some cute little shoes and some pairs of adorable pants and shirts. They also got them a year's supply of diapers. Lizzie's friends from work got her a huge basket with baby bottles, pacifiers, bibs, some baby socks, baby headbands, and a really good diaper jeannie.

They also got 2 high chairs, 2 car seats, a changing table, and some little stuffed animals. When they were done with the gifts they were going to go into the dining room and eat.

Before they did they took all of the gifts and put them into the nursery. Lizzie tried to do as much as she could. The things she couldn't do either Gordo or Miranda helped her.

While they were putting them away everyone else went to the dining room to eat.

When they were done they headed to the dining room. Miranda sat down next to Larry. Gordo helped Lizzie sit down and then sat down next to her. They talked as they ate. Talking about the twins. They also talked about other stuff.

When they finished they went back to the living room and talked. Lizzie had to go to the bathroom. So she walked to the bathroom very slowly. When she got in there she heard some kind of a splashing noise. She looked down. When she realized what happened,

she screamed.

She panicked. "GORDO!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Gordo came running down the hall and into the bathroom. As he saw Lizzie standing there he noticed what happened. He also panicked.

"OH MY GOD" he screamed.

A/N: Ok I know what you all are thinking! Oh my god a cliffhanger what is gonna happen next! Sorry but I can't tell you! Your gonna have to wait until I post the next chapter!

I wanna give a special thanx to jersey princess! I couldn't have written this without cha!

I also want to thanx all of my readers for patiently waiting while I write this! Waiting for me to update! And also I thanx you for reading my story. Once again im so sorry for not updating! I was so busy! I promise I will update sooner this time!

Taa - taa for now! Have a happy Halloween! I know I will!

JoJoLookAlike1220


	8. chapter 8

I' so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I finally got the next chapter up! So I hope you like it and enjoy!

Chapter 8

'At the hospital'

The tension grew harder and harder to stand as Lizzie and Gordo's parents waited in the waiting room. Mrs. McGuire was walking back and forth with her head down. Because they were in the middle of a baby shower, everyone that was there followed them to the hospital! Now because only Gordo was allowed in the room, they all had to sit and wait!

Meanwhile in the delivery room

"OK. Lizzie, this is it. You're at 10 centimeters. Time to push." Lizzie's doctor said to her.

Gordo grabbed hold of Lizzie's hand.

"OK. Now Lizzie, I need you to put your chin to your chest, lean up and push. Just a few pushes and the first baby will be here."

"Ok" Lizzie said in pain.

"Here we go. Ready, now push."

"ARGGHHHH….."

Lizzie pushed hard then when she couldn't anymore she stopped.

"Ok. Good. Now push again."

Lizzie sat back up and pushed.

Few pushes later

"Ok. We got a head. One final push and we'll have a baby."

"Ok. Come on Lizzie one more push." Gordo said with encouragement.

Lizzie got up and pushed.

"And we have a baby!"

Gordo leaned down and kissed Lizzie's forehead. Lizzie looked at him and then at the baby.

"Ok. Let's get her cleaned up."

The nurse cane over and took her to the table where they cleaned, weighed, and stamped her feet.

"Ok. Some more pushing and we will have the next baby."

Lizzie sat up and pushed with all her might. She laid back down.

"Ok. Baby's crowning. Just a few more. Push Lizzie."

Lizzie got up and pushed harder.

"Ok. We got a head. One more."

Lizzie pushed harder.

"Ok. We have another baby!"

Lizzie laid back down very exhausted.

The nurse took the baby and went to the table to clean her. It wasn't long until she came back over with the first baby.

"Would you like to see your first baby?" she said with a smile.

Lizzie smiled as she gave her the baby. The nurse then came back with the other one. She gave her to Lizzie and told her how to hold them and then left them alone for a while.

Lizzie looked down. To her right was Bridget and to her left was Roxy. Then she looked up at Gordo and smiled. "Want to hold one now?" she asked him.

"Yeah!"

She gave him Bridget and said, "Ok. That's Bridget."

"Ok. She's so small!"

"I know."

"Yeah. Ok. We have first names picked out but what about middle names?"

"I dunno. Did you bring my long list of baby names?"

"Yes! I knew it would come in handy!"

"Ok. Give her to me and you go get it."

"Ok. Here." He handed her to her and went to Lizzie's bag and got the list.

"Ok. Got it. Now just which ones?"

TO BE CONTINUED…………………..

A/N: Hope you all liked it cause I didn't write it! I got my 16 year old cousin to write it for me cause I was stuck and cause she has twin girls too. I knew she would help! LOL. Now I need major help with some middle names! I can't really find some that fit together with the names I picked! So I am having a little poll! This is where you all come in! I have some names I picked out but I just need you to pick which ones you like! Only 4 names in each question! 1 question for each baby! Now answer in your review! The names with the most votes win! So get going! Here are your names to choice from!

1.) Roxy's full name should be:

Roxy Emma Gordon

Roxy Nicole Gordon

Roxy Joanna Gordon

Roxy Sofia Gordon

2.) Bridget's full name should be:

Bridget Noelle Gordon

Bridget Laura Gordon

Bridget Amber Gordon

Bridget Beverly Gordon

If you have a middle name you would like me to use and it's not on the list, please tell me what it is! If you are lucky I might like it and end up using it in this story or in a feature story of mine! (If I ever get an idea for one!)

PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx,

JoJoLookAlike1220

P.S. I also need some I ideas for new stories if you have any! If you give me one and I use it then I will give part of the credit for the story! Now I don't have AIM anymore so you can't im me on my other s/n's. So just tell in your reviews because you can't e-mail me on my AOL one either. Thanx for all the help! BYE-BYE.


	9. chapter 9

3 Years later….

The twins turned out to be identical. They look exactly like Lizzie. They have her blonde hair and her big hazel eyes. The only flaw is that their hair is curly like Gordo's. Other then that they are like 2 little versions of Lizzie. They have different personalities though. Bridget is hyper like all the time. She will do anything. She has tons of energy. Roxy is different. She is very shy and quiet. She takes after Gordo. Everyday they go to preschool while Lizzie and Gordo go to work. Fortunately Lizzie has the day off today.

After Gordo left for work

"OK girls. Guess where we're going today!!" Lizzie said in a excited like voice.

"Where?!?! Where?!?!" the 2 excited little girls said.

"We're going to Auntie Miranda's house today!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" they screamed jumping up and down.

"Ok. Come on and let's get you dressed."

"Ok Mommy." Bridget said grabbing her sister's hand. "Come on Roxy!"

"Otay Bridget!" Roxy said following her sister to their room as Lizzie followed.

"Ok. What do you guys wanna wear today?"

"I wanna wear my pink dress!" said Bridget.

"I wanna wear purple!" said Roxy.

"Ok. Bridget come here and I'll help you put it on."

"Ok." Bridget said running to her mom.

"Ok. Come here Roxy and I'll help you now."

"Coming mommy!"

"Ok. Put your arm through the sleeve... Ok. All done. Now go get your shoes and put them on while mommy goes and gets ready."

"Ok." Roxy and Bridget ran to their closet. Lizzie got up and went to her room. She took a shower and got dressed. She was brushing her hair when Roxy came running in.

"Ok. Mommy I'm done!"

"Ok. Well mommy's not ready yet so wait with Bridget."

"Ok…"

When she was done brushing her hair she put on her shoes and went into Roxy and Bridget's room. They were brushing each others hair. Awe… how cute. Lizzie thought.

"Ok… Are you ready to go now?"

"Yea!!!" they screamed.

"Ok. Let's go!" Lizzie said. They walked to the car. Lizzie put them in their car seats and got in her seat and buckled up. She turned on the car and headed to Miranda's house.

At Miranda's

"MOMMY!! MOMMY!! AUNT LIZZIE"S HERE!" Bella yelled. (A/n: Bella's 4)

"She is?!?!" Miranda yelled running to open the door! "Lizzie!"

"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie said

"Hey. Hi Bridget. Hi Roxy!"

"Hi auntie Miranda!" Bridget and Roxy said running inside. Lizzie walked in after them.

"Where's Bella?" Roxy said

"She's in her room. Why don't you two go back there?"

"Ok. BELLA!!!!!!" they both screamed running down the hall

Lizzie and Miranda sat down on the couch and talked. They talked for 5 hours. But then Lizzie had to get home. She got up and went to bella's room.

As she stood in the doorway she said "Bridget, Roxy. Time to go!"

"Oh man!" Roxy whined.

"Can't we stay?" Bridget cried.

"No. Daddy's gonna be home soon so we got to go."

"Ok…" they both said and got up.

They walked to the door and Miranda hugged them good-bye. They got in the car and went home.

A/n: I hope you all liked this chapter!! I had a hard time writing it! I know nothing happened in it but I'll have something happen next! At least I wrote one! I hope it was ok. Please R&R and give me some ideas for the next one!

Jersey Princess: My dad still didn't fix the problem. So were gonna have to talk in reviews. Sorry.

JoJoLookAlike1220


End file.
